


Forgiveness and Things

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I know it's spelled Drisella in the movie but I can't help the impulse to write it with a z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..Not that he particularly disliked balls. He didn't love them, but there was nothing to dislike about them, either. Not now that he had the most wonderful wife in the world. He was no longer an instrument to be used to secure an alliance. <br/>The problem was simply the fact that Ella, his sweet wife, wanted to invite Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine, the two daughters of one Lady Tremaine, who did nothing but torment Ella for the longest time. A tale Kit would never be able to forget or overlook...</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness and Things

It was one of the first times when Ella and Kit had a genuine arguement. And even then they did it with style and grace, not raising their voices, not giving each other scolding looks. It was simply a disagreement between two people very much in love. 

"I just don't understand why you want to invite them," Kit kept on saying. He was fiddling around with the invites, wondering why he had agreed to the idea of a ball in the first place. Not that he particularly disliked balls. He didn't love them, but there was nothing to dislike about them, either. Not now that he had the most wonderful wife in the world. He was no longer an instrument to be used to secure an alliance. 

The problem was simply the fact that Ella, his sweet wife, wanted to invite Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine, the two daughters of one Lady Tremaine, who did nothing but torment Ella for the longest time. A tale Kit would never be able to forget or overlook. 

"Because they, surely, want to come," Ella said simply, sitting next to her husband. "I happen to know they will be in town at said date anyway, so..."

"I don't understand," Kit said quickly. "We exiled their mother. What gives them the nerve to come back?"

"Because I asked them to," Ella said carefully, biting her lip.

Kit's expression softened as he noticed she was actually worried about his reaction. "Of course I respect your opinion, love, but I don't think I can spend an evening in the same room with two women who were nothing but cruel to you."

Ella sighed, knowing that the fight was lost. She did not want to ruin her husband's night, after all. "As you say," she whispered, standing up. "I only think it's important to give people second chances." With that she left the room, leaving Kit to his thoughts.

When the night of the ball actually came, Ella was in better spirits. She had felt bad about calling Anastasia and Drizella all the way to the kingdom only to leave them uninvited, but as she saw how much fun everyone else was having, her doubts left her mind for a moment.

Long enough for Kit to rush over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You, my love, look beautiful," he said in his usual, smooth voice that Ella had come to love rather deeply.

"Thank you, husband," Ella said softly, turning around and giving him a kiss. "So do you. You're very dashing," she placed her hands on his shoulders, only now realizing that he was giving her a rather peculiar smile. As if he was waiting for something. "What is it?"

"I thought about what you said the other day," Kit started, taking her by the arm, beginning to lead her across the ballroom. "And you were right. Second chances are important. I just want to protect you."

"I know that," Ella said, unsure of where this was going. That is, until she turned her face to where the buffet table was. There they were, in their unusually colorful outfits. Anastasia and Drizella were currently tasting the wide collection of cupcakes on the table, but when they noticed the King and Queen, they quickly swallowed and rushed over.

They knew better than to repeat their bad behavior. They knew that the King giving them a chance was only a one-time shot, and they were not about to ruin it. For their ambition, most of the time, was stronger than their malicious impulses.

"Your Majesties," they said practically at the same time, giving low curtsies to the handsome couple. "We're very excited to be here," Anastasia added.

Ella turned her eyes to Kit, silently thanking him before moving forwards to hug both of her stepsisters. "And we are very excited to have you here."

Kit sighed, giving himself a moment to calm down before he, too, joined the conversation. He knew that if his wife was willing to forgive the two sisters, he had to be that strong, too. And he would be, for her. Always for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say, this was fun to write, though as always, it's not very long. Sorry about the Drizella/Drisella thing, I can't write it any other way for some reason :)


End file.
